


provocative and talkative

by shrdmdnssftw



Category: Topp Dogg (Band)
Genre: Comeplay, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-04 18:22:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1788733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shrdmdnssftw/pseuds/shrdmdnssftw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“Is this what you want?” Hansol asks. “My hands here? Do you want me to jerk you off?”</i>
</p><p>Hansol's hands are restless.</p>
            </blockquote>





	provocative and talkative

**Author's Note:**

> Also on [LJ](http://shrdmdnssftw.livejournal.com/26579.html). Written as part of the 30 Day Writer's Challenge, this was 3. Restless.
> 
> Special thanks to [sasireun](http://archiveofourown.org/users/sasireun) for reading this through for me ♥

Hansol’s fingers are restless, always restless. They’ll be backstage at a music show or on set at a photo shoot and still his fingers will wander.

Byungjoo has learned to ignore it, mostly, but sometimes Hansol will surprise him, fingers tucking into the belt loops of his pants to pull him closer. Slipping a hand underneath the fabric of his shirt, thumb stroking at the skin that stretches over his hip bones.

Today, they seem more restless than usual - or maybe it’s that no one is watching, for once, and so he’s holding back less. Hansol has him pinned down to the bed, straddling his hips, looking like he wants to take Byungjoo apart. They’re both down to their underwear and it’s an effort not to thrust his hips and seek some friction - something to get Hansol to grind back because he’s hard, so hard, but Byungjoo knows doing anything in that vein will make Hansol stop.

He’s got Byungjoo beneath him, his hands roaming, and it’s an effort to stay vaguely quiet - being at Hansol’s dorm, the hyungs aren’t likely to catch them but there’s always the chance that one of the others will come along. Byungjoo can’t quite help it though, the little gasps that escape his lips when Hansol strokes his side, trails fingers over sensitive skin (red from hickeys, flushed pink under Hansol’s gaze), when he scratches lightly, ever so lightly, leaving goosebumps in his wake.

“Come on,” Byungjoo finds himself saying. He doesn’t even know what he’s asking for, just something  _more_ than this teasing.

Hansol smirks and drags his fingers lower until they’re brushing the waistband of Byungjoo’s underwear, sneaking beneath to feel the warm skin there and then tugging the fabric down.

“Is this what you want?” Hansol asks. “My hands here? Do you want me to jerk you off?”

Byungjoo’s mouth can’t seem to form words, too caught up in biting back the soft noises that threaten to spill from his lips. He lets his actions speak for him instead, grabbing Hansol’s hand and pushing down his underwear, bringing Hansol’s fingers to wrap around his dick, message clear-

“That’s a yes,” says Hansol, smirking, and he lets his hands be restless, gripping the length of Byungjoo’s cock and stroking him, up then down.

It’s almost too rough, too dry but then Hansol’s thumbing the precome at the head of his dick, slicking it down to smooth the way and Byungjoo’s never been less embarrassed about how wet he gets, how much this - how much  _H_ _ansol_ \- turns him on because this is too hot, too much, not enough.

He’s shifting with Hansol’s touch and doesn’t realise how much noise he’s making until Hansol's mouth is on his. It’s a messy kiss but it works, swallowing his moans. When Hansol starts to twist his wrist, Byungjoo bites down on his bottom lip, and then Hansol’s jerking him faster, and it becomes a positive feedback loop - he responds and Hansol gives him more and he responds and so on until Byungjoo’s sure that this will be the end of him.

Hansol’s hands are never idle and even with one on Byungjoo’s cock, he keeps touching the expanses of skin on show. Byungjoo vaguely registers fingers on his spine when he arches into Hansol’s touch, a hand that trails lower until it’s teasing at his ass, promising something that they can’t follow through with tonight. The thought is enough, though, (thoughts of Hansol stretching him open on two, three fingers, slicking them up with lube and curling them just right) that Byungjoo starts whining, helpless and high pitched and Hansol smiles at that.

It’s a cue, really, for Hansol to speed things up. He’s got one hand on Byungjoo’s dick, the other digging into his hip, when Byungjoo comes, making a mess of his stomach and Hansol’s fingers. His hips are still stuttering but Hansol leans over him, brings his fingers to Byungjoo’s lips, wet with come and through the ringing in his ears Byungjoo hears him say, “suck.”

Hansol’s fingers may be restless but it’s still Byungjoo’s lips wrapping around them, drawing them in and hoping that maybe Hansol will let him suck his dick next, fuck his face because he wants to get Hansol off. Byungjoo wants to feel Hansol’s fingers tug lightly at his hair, wants to give him everything that he's just received. There’s so, so much that Byungjoo wants and he knows all he ever has to do is ask.


End file.
